Life Mystery
Spells Revelations Channel (Su) You can channel positive energy like a cleric, using your oracle level as your effective cleric level when determining the amount of damage healed (or caused to undead) and the DC. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 1 + your Charisma modifier. Combat Healer (Su) Whenever you cast a cure spell (a spell with “cure” in its name), you can cast it as a swift action, as if using the Quicken Spell feat, by expending two spell slots. This does not increase the level of the spell. You can use this ability once per day at 7th level and one additional time per day for every four levels beyond 7th. You must be at least 7th level to select this revelation (as the battle mystery revelation.) Delay Affliction (Su) Once per day as an immediate action, whenever you fail a saving throw against a disease or poison, you may ignore its effects for 1 hour per level. At 7th and 15th level, you can use this ability one additional time per day. Energy Body (Su) As a standard action, you can transform your body into pure life energy, resembling a golden-white fire elemental. In this form, you gain the elemental subtype and give off a warm, welcoming light that increases the light level within 10 feet by one step, up to normal light. Any undead creature striking you with its body or a handheld weapon deals normal damage, but at the same time the attacker takes 1d6 points of positive energy damage + 1 point per oracle level. Creatures wielding melee weapons with reach are not subject to this damage if they attack you. If you grapple or attack an undead creature using unarmed strikes or natural weapons, you may deal this damage in place of the normal damage for the attack. Once per round, if you pass through a living allied creature’s square or the ally passes through your square, it heals 1d6 hit points + 1 per oracle level. You may use this ability to heal yourself as a move action. You choose whether or not to heal a creature when it passes through your space. You may return to your normal form as a free action. You may remain in energy body form for a number of rounds per day equal to your oracle level. Enhanced Cures (Su) Whenever you cast a cure spell, the maximum number of hit points healed is based on your oracle level, not the limit based on the spell. For example, an 11th-level oracle of life with this revelation may cast cure light wounds to heal 1d8+11 hit points instead of the normal 1d8+5 maximum. Healing Hands (Ex) You gain a +4 bonus on Heal checks. You may provide first aid to two people or treat two people for poison as a standard action (make a separate Heal check for each creature). When using the Heal skill to treat wounds from caltrops (and so on), treat deadly wounds, treat poison, treat disease, or treat long-term care, you may treat double the normal number of people you may treat at the same time. You may provide long term care for yourself. Life Link (Su) As a standard action, you may create a bond between yourself and another creature. Each round at the start of your turn, if the bonded creature is wounded for 5 or more hit points below its maximum hit points, it heals 5 hit points and you take 5 hit points of damage. You may have one bond active per oracle level. This bond continues until the bonded creature dies, you die, the distance between you and the other creature exceeds medium range, or you end it as an immediate action (if you have multiple bonds active, you may end as many as you want as part of the same immediate action). Lifesense (Su) You notice and locate living creatures within 30 feet, just as if you possessed the blindsight ability. You must be at least 11th level to select this revelation. Safe Curing (Su) Whenever you cast a spell that cures the target of hit point damage, you do not provoke attacks of opportunity for spellcasting. Spirit Boost (Su) Whenever your healing spells heal a target up to its maximum hit points, any excess points persist for 1 round per level as temporary hit points (up to a maximum number of temporary hit points equal to your oracle level). Final Revelation Perfect Channel (Su) Upon reaching 20th level, you become a perfect channel for life energy. You become immune to bleed, death attacks, exhaustion, fatigue, nausea effects, negative levels, and sickened effects. Ability damage and drain cannot reduce you below 1 in any ability score. You automatically make saving throws against massive damage. When you are below 0 hit points, you do not die until your negative total is in excess of twice your Constitution score. Category:Oracle Mysteries Category:Needs to be Edited